The Thalmor War
by sordahon1428
Summary: Will the nord dragonborn stops the stormcloak rebellion and prepares to attack the thalmor. The world is depending on him. Will he crack under the pressure of will he become the greatest hero the world has ever seen.First fanfic please review. Rated M just to be safe for later chapters


Will felt the breeze as the sword whistled over his head. He lunged up and stabbed the Stormcloak in the chest. He spun around to slice the other one behind him. Hadvar shot the one running across the battlements toward him. He slumped against the outer wall. Windhelm was falling hard and the Stormcloaks were fighting for their home turf and they fought all the harder for it. It was time to end this.

"Hadvar set a barricade here. I'm going after Ulfric." Will commanded.

Hadvar saluted and gave orders to some men who started dragging logs into place. Will ran as fast as he could to where Tullius was urging his men onward at the right flank. His men looked tired and grim but determined. They will hold he thought. Tullius looked like he had just got done fighting on the front lines with his men.

"I'm going after Ulfric." Will said to Tullius.

"Yes go now before the tables are turned and we are being pushed back." Tullius responded.

"Shit" Tullius said as an arrow whizzed by his head.

Will grinned and took off at a run, the dented shoulder plate of his dragon armor scratching his skin. The dragon plate armor had been a secret gift from the emperor for stopping the dragon threat. It always reminded him of the commitment he had made to stop the thalmor elves who made it so the emperor himself had to send a gift secretly in fear of what they might do if he was caught supporting the dragonborn they hated but didn't have the nerve or the skill to stop. Tullius had taken a great risk letting the dragonborn into his army.

The dragonbone sword and shield he had made himself from the bones of Alduin. It had taken him weeks and much blood and sweat to make them.

He was snapped out of his daydreaming when an arrow sped his way and he nimbly stepped aside. A man was charging toward him in stormcloak officer armor with a steel greatsword. This was the man he had been waiting to fight. When he had started to fight for Tullius and Ulfric had seen how effective he had been Galmar had found a young man with considerable talent with a blade and paid for the best training for him. They knew Will was to honorable to use his shout against someone who didn't have the power so they thought he might have a chance to beat Will. His name was Baurus and apparently he was a descendent of a blade that had fought with the Champion of Cyrodiil.

Will ducked under the first stroke and swung at his exposed side and suddenly Baurus's sword was already there to block him. Holy shit he was fast. But Will was commonly acknowledged as the best swordsman of this age. He had already recovered from his shock and his blade was about to sever his Baurus's head. But the man had swayed back and Will's sword only hit air, leaving him temporally exposed. Baurus took the opportunity to thrust at his stomach, a fatal wound. Will twisted catlike and swung a backhand stroke at Baurus. Will noticed that soldiers from both sides had unconsciously stopped to watch these two amazing fighters. Even Legate Rikke, an experience warrior and campaigner had stopped to watch.

This isn't going well; Will thought as he ducked another swing and sliced at Baurus feet. Will needed to think of something fast. He saw a small boulder off to the side of the courtyard they were fighting in. His opponent's sword was common steel, while his was made from the bones of the most powerful dragon in the world. He blocked another swing and then turned and ran toward the boulder. The stormcloaks cheered thinking he was running away. Baurus pursued meaning to cut him down. Will ran atop the boulder and turned pushing off and using all his strength and downward motion to shear though Baurus sword, sending shards everywhere. Baurus stared dumbly at his broken blade before Will put his fully intact blade through his gut. He kicked Baurus off his sword and the man slowly sunk to his knees.

Baurus spoke in a prominent Cyrodiilic accent. "Never should have listened to Ulfric Stormcloak."

"No you shouldn't have" Will agreed. Then he removed Baurus neck from its burden. Will walked over Baurus body, and then lifting his sword in a war cry he charged the remaining stormcloaks. The imperial soldiers cheered and followed him. The stormcloaks, moral broken, broke ranks and fled.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, you are charged with treason, murder, and war crimes. Do you deny these charges?" Tullius asked.

"No" Ulfric replied.

"Any last requests?"

"Let the Dragonborn do it." Ulfric said. "It'll make a better story."

Without hesitation Will strode forward and removed his Ulfric's head from his shoulders. It rolled a few feet and stopped, eyes staring at nothing, mouth agape. Will felt the victory rush through his veins. Four years ago he had woken up on a wagon heading to Helgen. He had fought in two wars, traveled to Sovengarde, and fought with heroes of ages past. He had fought against the stormcloaks for three years now and had killed many men and women. Maybe now he would get some peace. Not likely though. The Thalmor were waiting


End file.
